


[Podfic] Except You Enthrall Me

by EdensGardener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Hair Braiding, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Praise Kink, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tenderness, excellent use of a cravat, podfic external link, tie me up and tell me I'm important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdensGardener/pseuds/EdensGardener
Summary: The point is that old habits die hard, and when you’ve spent six thousand years repressing your feelings because your feelings are very dangerous for everyone involved, it turns out there’s not a switch that you can flip to make you wholeheartedly accept the tenderness that your beloved bastard angel offers you.or, "Tie Me Up and Tell Me I'm Important: the Anthony J. Crowley Story"[podfic]





	[Podfic] Except You Enthrall Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ["Except You Enthrall Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494859) by [emjee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryHeart/pseuds/emjee). All the love to them for writing such a fun story.

[ **TAKE ME TO THE FIC!** ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pqdmqboo0mefeh9/podfic%20-%20except%20you%20enthrall%20me%20-%20edensgardener.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Dropbox so you can download or listen at your leisure. I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for listening. :)


End file.
